


When she loved me...

by HoneyDewLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hawkmoth Defeat, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDewLove/pseuds/HoneyDewLove
Summary: Based on the song "When she loved me"  from toy story 2.Chloe loves Marinette with her whole being, and she knows that she will always love her.But when she watches her drift away and fall in love with someone else, her whole world falls apart and she has to learn to rebuild herself.Each chapter will be based on one or two lines from the song, but kept pretty short. Some might be longer than others.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. When Somebody loved me, Everything was beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some love and some angst. And Chloenette was the perfect pairing for this.
> 
> Anyways, the first two chapters will be cute and loving, so the angst won't come until later!

_(When somebody loved me, Everything was beautiful)_

Two girls laid together on a large bed covered in silk sheets. They were curled up together, barely any space between them.

Their legs were tangled comfortably, arms wound tightly around the other without a care in the world.

They were at peace with each other, they had found their homes within the other girl’s arm and weren’t willing to let go of that home they had found.

The blonde girl had sighed softly, placing a light kiss against the ravenette’s bare shoulder, her lips quirking into a smile as the other girl giggled in response.

“I love you.” the pale girl murmured softly, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Humming in response, she placed a few more kisses to her shoulder and collarbone as her heart burst with happiness.

“Love you too, my honey.” she whispered just as softly, her heart full knowing that all she’d ever want and need was right there in her arms.

She was content, knowing that her whole world was right there in her arms.

And she never wanted to let her go.

She never wanted to stop loving her.

And she knew deep down that her heart would always belong to the clumsy and smart girl she held so tightly.


	2. Every hour spent together, lives within my heart

_(Every hour spent together, Lives within my heart)_

Chloe could only stare in shock at her girlfriend, her jaw dropping to the floor as said girlfriend strutted into her room wearing a drop dead gorgeous gown.

She swallowed, eyes raking across the dress in awe as the girl did a twirl in front of her.

“So what do you think?” The girl asked softly, almost shyly, as she came to a stop in front of the blonde, her hands that were clad in dark red lace clasped in front of her.

“Mari…” The blonde had to swallow again as she felt tears forming in her eyes, overwhelmed with how beautiful the girl looked in her dress.

“Chloe?” Marinette called softly as she stepped forward, her heels making soft clacks against the wooden floors.

“Y-you made this yourself?” she managed to stutter out, eyes swooping over the dress once more.

The ravenette nodded proudly, a few curls falling from her intricate braided updo. “Yeah, I did! It took about a whole two months to make from start to scratch.”

“God, you’re so goddamn beautiful.” The blonde rasped out, her hands naturally finding her way to the girl’s waist, pulling her flush against her.

The sight of her girlfriend dressed in a deep red ball gown with a low sweetheart neckline was enough to drive her insane.

All she wanted to do was press her against the wall and kiss her senseless. She wanted to keep her all to herself, she didn’t want anybody to see the beauty of the goddess who stood in front of.

She drank in the delicious sight of a dark red blush spreading across the ravenette’s face at her comment, pleased to see that it was almost the same shade as her ball gown.

“You really think so?”

“Oh, I know so.” Smiling lovingly at the girl in her arms, she lifted a hand to tuck a curl behind her ear, thumb brushing against the black earrings the smaller girl had worn since college.

She trailed her thumb along her jawline before swiping across soft, plump lips. “You look absolutely stunning, my honey.” she breathed out before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

They stayed like that for awhile, wrapped up in each other’s arms as they exchanged loving kisses and giggles.

Needless to say, the two were very late to the ball that evening, and if anybody had noticed that Chloe’s lips was stained with the lipstick Marinette had worn, no one bothered to point it out.


	3. And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HawkMoth is defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Some violence, injury, and blood mentioned but it does not go into detail.

_(And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears)_

Chloe held the trembling girl tightly in her arms, her heart breaking as she heard the girl sob. She ignored the tears falling steadily down her own cheeks to instead press kisses to the top of the ravenette’s head and to rub soothing circles into her back.

She felt helpless sitting there in the hospital waiting room, unable to do anything but hold her lover tight against her. She ignored the pain racking her bloody and torn body. She ignored the way the casts and bandages dug into her skin, ignored everything but the thought that she had to protect the girl in her arms.

She gazed around the waiting room, tired sky blue eyes meeting the sad, empty, and exhausted eyes of her teammates. All of them had taken severe damage.

Thankfully, the miraculous cure had helped heal up a majority of their wounds, there were still plenty of wounds that needed immediate treatment.

Many of them had broken ribs and various other broken bones. Some had deep gashes that needed stitches, others had severe head wounds.

Two of them ended up in a coma and might not even survive to see the morning.

She gave a broken smile to those around her, her tears flowing heavier as she thought back on the battle they had just finished a few mere hours ago.

They had found out who HawkMoth was after they had followed after an akuma, chasing it into the Agreste mansion.

They had taken their time to gather a few more teammates and met up later that evening to ambush Hawkmoth- no to ambush Gabriel.

It was devastating. It was hard. And it was painful.

She didn’t even know how to even begin to process the fact that Gabriel was HawkMoth, even long after the battle was over.

None of them did.

None of them even _could_.

Chat was the first to fall. Hawkmoth- no, Gabriel, had managed to snag the blonde’s head with his metal cane, sending the feline hero flying into the window with a sickening crack.

And that was _after_ Chat was revealed to be his son.

Chat had outed himself as Adrien, and the monster still didn’t stop, but had instead intentionally targeted him.

Chloe wanted to throw up just even thinking about it.

How could someone do that to their own blood? To their own son?

Carapace had gone to check up on the unconscious and heavily bleeding boy, using his shelter to protect Chat and prevent the insane monster from hurting is best friend even further.

The battle had lasted hours. Several long, agonizing, painful, and frustrating hours they fought against Hawkmoth, with Mayura joining in half way through the fight.

There were a few moments that Viperion had to use his second chance, from what she had been told. There was a moment when Hawkmoth had been able to snatch one of Ladybug’s earrings and had been ready to deliver a finishing blow to her head.

God she was so glad they had brought that snake along.

She didn’t want to think about losing her whole world to a deranged super-villain.

She was already shaken up enough at the possibility that her childhood best friend might not survive the night.

The blonde gazed down at Marinette, lifting a hand to gently wipe away the tears falling from the girl’s red eyes, pressing a reassuring kiss to her forehead. The smaller girl gave her a weak smile as she moved to press her face into her girlfriend’s neck, gripping at the torn clothes the blonde wore. 

“I-I’m scared…” she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying she’d done all day.

“I know.” She wiped away her own tears before clutching the girl tighter against her chest. “I am too.”

“We all are.” Chloe looked up to meet watery amber eyes.

She offered a small smile to Nino, holding out one of her hands to him. The male eyed it for a second before sitting beside the duo and wrapping his arms around both of the girls.

“But we can only believe that the doctors will do everything they can to save Adrien and Alya.” he spoke softly, his voice cracking and wavering..

Chloe’s heart broke further for the young man, realizing that he could be losing both his best friend and his lover. The blonde didn’t hesitate to wrap her other arm around the shaking male, pulling him in tighter.

Marinette just stayed silent, although she did at least relax a little bit in their hold.

She couldn’t help but to smile as several others joined in on the group hug.

Luka was the first one to join, and chloe held back a small growl when he pressed a gentle kiss to the ravenette’s head. She knew that the girl needed all the comfort she could get. She was surprised, however, when he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her own head, her blue eyes widening slightly. She leaned into his touch as well, not bothering to put up a front. They were all too tired for that.

Max joined them next, albeit a little awkwardly at first. And then Kim with Alix following, with Kim hugging everyone he could reach as tightly as he could without hurting anybody.. Not that any of them minded in that moment.

Chloe turned her head to look at the last person of their team, giving her a small smile. Kagami seemed unsure of whether to join or not, fidgeting a few inches away. Alix seemed to notice this as well and pulled the fencing girl into the hug as well.

The ravenette in her arms slowly picked up her head and looked around at everyone around her, her face slowly morphing into a sad smile. She seemed to relax even further in all of their holds, grateful to have her team with her, both in and out of the mask.

None of them knew just how long they sat there wrapped up in each other’s arms, crying and comforting each other, just soaking up the warmth and comfort of everyone before they all eventually fell asleep in a heap of bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the writing is messy, I'm not putting all of my effort into this since it's supposed to be something quick.
> 
> Although this ended up longer than it was supposed to be.
> 
> Also took a lot longer too because I was crying trying to write it.


	4. And when she was happy, so was I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Chloe have a healing emotional moment at a huge sleepover with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have no idea what the timeline is, but I'm just gonna say right now they're in their last year of high school /lycee and are graduating soon!
> 
> Also, Added an additional 10 chapters! I had some changes in planning and also wanted to add some bonus scenes!

(And when was happy so was I)

It had been a month since Adrien had woken up, 3 months since Alya had woken up, and 6 months since the defeat of Hawkmoth and Mayura.

Every single day that had passed without the two heros by their sides had been painful for all of them, and they had all gone to visit her whenever they could.

Of course they all agreed on a rotating schedule so that everyone could visit at least once a week since the hospital didn’t allow more than two visitors at a time.

Luka and Marinette had been by Alya’s side when she had woken up, and she had been so, so happy for her, even while her heart broke the longer her own best friend stayed asleep.

The next two months Chloe spent almost all her time between Adrien and Marinette. She’d talk to Adrien for hours as he lay unresponsive, ignoring her quivering lips and the constant tears that would stream down her face. 

But when she was with Marinette, her tears stopped and for a moment she could pretend that everything was okay. That nothing was wrong. That she wasn’t losing her childhood best friend, the very person she considered as her brother.

When Marinette laughed with her and smiled at her, Chloe couldn’t find it in herself to feel sad. When the ravenette pressed lovingly soft kisses against her lips or held her hand, the blonde could only melt in response and return the affection.

It just wasn’t fair for her poor heart.

Chloe hadn’t been by Adrien’s side when he woke up, much to her dismay. Max and Kagami had been there that day, the former immediately face timing everyone once Adrien was coherent and awake enough. Chloe had unashamedly bawled her eyes out on the phone at the news, sobbing into her lover’s shoulders as all the fears that had been pinning her down for months finally lifted off her shoulders.

She cried even harder when she visited the next day, crying into his chest as she clutched his hospital gown in her fists. She was angry. Sad. Frustrated. And lonely. The only person she had ever considered to be her family had almost died and she couldn’t do anything about it. She felt useless. 

She had refused to let Adrien out of her arms until the visiting hours were over, but the rest of the team let her be.

They knew how much the blonde had been hurting, how heartbroken she had been over everything. 

They were all heartbroken over the events, but they knew that she was more so, since she had grown up with him.

So they hung back, all talking happily but quietly. They informed Adrien on what he had been missing out on and doing their best to distract the green eyed sweetheart from thoughts about his Father.

And now, two months later, they all sat around in Chloe’s room, lounging on the different couches and beds she had set up in there for the sleepover.

Alya and Nino sat together, snuggled up on a loveseat and playing games together on a tablet.

Alix and Kim were arguing over which movie to play next, while Max sat to the side, calmly talking to Sabrina as they looked on in amusement.

Luka and Kagami sat on the floor in front of her bed, leaning their backs against it as they talked to Marinette who laid across the end of the blonde’s bed, swinging her feet. She wore a happy and relaxed smile, content and grateful to be surrounded by all her friends and teammates once more.

Chloe relaxed against the headboard where she sat, hugging one of her pillows to her chest. A large smile bloomed on her face as she watched the Ravenette glow with happiness. She watched as she moved to lean her head against Luka’s shoulder as she laughed at something, before leaning forward to poke Kagami’s cheeks.

Warmth spread through her chest to her toes at the sight of her giggling, wavy black hair falling in waves over her freckled shoulder and back.

Her fingers itched to run through it and play with it, to raid it and tangle it. 

But she made no move to do such a thing, letting her have her time with the others, since she had been hogging her for the past couple of months.

Besides, she could steal her away later when they eventually went to bed. Her bed felt much too empty without the designer in it. Everything felt too empty or too big without Marinette there beside her.

That thought honestly scared her. She really didn’t think she would ever survive if the girl left her. 

She refused to even think about the thought of her leaving her, shaking her head to get rid of the negative thoughts slowly swirling their way around her head.

Chloe startled as someone plopped into her lap and pressed something cold to her neck, shrieking and jerking away from whatever cold thing was pressed to her neck.

Pouting, she glared down at her best friend who was currently laughing loudly at her reaction. 

“Oh man, Chloe! You really got it bad, don’t you?” the green eyed male teased, lightly jabbing the girl in the stomach, laughing harder when all he received in response was a playful smack on his shoulder and a pout.

“Oh shut it, you buffoon.” She huffed in mock anger, a small smile slowly overcoming her pout. She just couldn’t stay mad at the taller boy, no matter how hard she had tried.

“Never!” He rolled over so hise face rested on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her soft and manicured hands naturally found their way to his overgrown locks of hair, combing and twisting her fingers through his hair.

The blonde felt herself relax as the male began purring, a small side effect from using the cat miraculous. The first time he had done it, it had freaked her out so intently that she ended up nearly breaking his nose from flailing around. But over the past two and a half years, it had become a source of comfort for her. They would often cuddle up on bad days and binge movies, and Adrien would start purring and all of the girl’s worries would melt away for the time being.

She had really missed it during the time he was in a coma. She had really missed him in general. She never really knew just how much he filled the lonely silence of her life until he was in the coma, and she had felt like a piece of her soul was ripped away from her.

But seeing the green eyed ex-model laughing and breathing in her lap again helped soothe her worries and fears, and filled that missing piece of her soul back up. She felt complete and alive again now that he was by her side again.

“I missed you, you know…” She mumbled softly, hands stilling in blonde locks as she leaned down to press a kiss against the crown of his head. She felt her chest warm when he hugged her impossibly tighter, his purring growing stronger and louder.

“I know.” he sighed, tilting his head back to look into her blue eyes, his own green eyes shining with unshed tears and overflowing with love for his best friend.

“I thought I’d never see you again… I was- was so fucking scared Adrien.” Her lip began to tremble as the memories of his bloody and unconscious body flashed through her mind, a few tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m so, so sorry Chloe. I really am. I wish I could change the past to undo all the hurt I’ve caused you and everybody else.”

Chloe brought a hand up to wipe away her tears, shaking her head as she pulled him closer against her. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, you dumb cat.” she sniffled, her hands beginning to resume their movements through Adrien’s hair.

“All that matters is that you’re still here with me. You’re here with all of us. What matters is that you’re alive.” 

The blonde in her lap sniffled as well, a few stray tears leaking from his wide eyes. 

“Yeah.” He took a deep breath, carefully burying his face back into her stomach, hiding his tears away.

“Like I’d ever miss you being a disaster gay.” he teased softly to lighten the mood, turning his head slightly to look over to where Marinette laid. “I mean, from how much a disaster you were when you asked her out the second year of Lycee, I really want to see how disastrous you are trying to ask her to move in with you.”

He burst out laughing as he, once again, received a slap on the shoulder and a pout from the blushing blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And also I know this isnt a chapter solely focused on Mari and Chloe but I needed a little healing moment for the blondes. (You can't change my mind that they treat each other like siblings and ARE each others siblings and family )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you'll stick around for more!!
> 
> And please, tell me what you think! Should I do more of these with different pairings?


End file.
